minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Across the Line: Full Story
Previously in MCSM: Adventures of a Lifetime... "My dream is not only a dream, it is also part of my adventure. As I woke up to reality, I sense danger coming." John said. ----- "Where is the danger!" John said until they saw Lluna, Stella's pet. "About the danger, maybe it is here..." Nikki said as she saw Stella, the former leader of Champion City and Will, the leader of Cyan Village and Cyan Valley, arguing to each other. "C'mon Lluna, let's go to Stella." Jesse said to Lluna. "Are you kidding me?" Will said. "Who are you to talk me like that, old man!" Stella replied with anger on her face. "Hey guys! What's the problem? Jesse said. "Nothing, nothing..." Stella said. "Look who's back! John and Red." Will said. "Let's go back to our town, leader." Red said, and they go to Cyan Valley, while the siblings went to Cocoa Town. John and Red go to their hometown, Cyan Valley. The town is lively now, and John amazed on what he never saw before on his hometown. "Welcome back!" Milo said. "Hey, Milo, long time no see!" John replied. "What happened here, this town is more lively than before." Red said. "No more chit-chats, John!" Will said. "Oh, sorry leader." John said. "Let's talk about it later, bro!" Milo said. They talk to Will about the arguement earlier. "What is the problem, leader?" Red said. "Well, *coughs*, Stella, the leader of Cocoa Town, wants to make our town an amusement park. I don't want to destroy our beloved village! We must prevent the war before it happen." Will said. "What! Stella wants to start a war if she didn't give her our village!" John said. "We must plan to prevent the war from starting!" Will said. Meanwhile, the siblings go to Cocoa Town and tell Stella about the arguement. "Stella what is your problem?" Nikki said. Stella didn't know what she say to the siblings. "No problem at all, Will, the village leader wants to started a war aganist us!" Stella said. "But why did they wanted to start a war?" Nikki said. "And why they want to start a war without a reason at all?" Jesse added. "I dunno to them." Stella said. Meanwhile, in Cyan Village, during the middle of the conversation, Will refused to surrend their land to Cocoa Town people and they prepare for a fight. John and Red can't stop their leader to engage to a war. John saw his bitter rivals, the Phantoms for a while. "Oh no, they are here?" John said. After that, they disappeared. "Who are they?" Will said. "Nothing..." John said. "We will fight them, until they stop to invade and destroy our town." Will said. Few hours later, the war between the townspeople of Cyan Valley and Cocoa Town guards begun. John saw the siblings walked away with Stella in Cocoa Town. Red said that he will find the Phantoms. "I'll go back to the town to guard our village." Red said and wink before going back. John rushed to Jesse "We must stop the war!" John said. "Oh! The war is unstoppable now." Stella laughed. "I know Stella, you started all of this!" John said. "Any proof?" Stella said. "Well, you want to make OUR TOWN to be an amusement park." John said. "Hmm, are you seriously kidding me?" Stella said. "You crossed the line, Stella!" John said with anger in his face. "OKAY! I STARTED THE WAR!" Stella said. "I'm so sorry, John. I just made this because I want to make your town more lively, li.. like.. Champion City." Stella admitted. "You must say sorry to leader before something happen bad." John said. "John, where is Red?" Nikki said. "He is in our town. Wait i'll take him here." John said and went to Cyan Town. "Wait for us!" Nikki said. Meanwhile, Red saw The Phantoms stealing the resources of Cyan Valley. "Hey you!" Red shouted to a Phantom member. "Don't mess with my friends, especially me!" Lim, the leader of the Phantoms said. "I won't let you to steal our valuables!" Red said. "Let's fight this guy, people!" Lim said, "I will fight all of you, till death!" Red said. He tried to fight them, but he lost. Lim stabbed Red from the back and fell down. Meanwhile, Stella talked to Will and said the truth, and finally the war stopped. They helped the wounded. John saw Cyan Valley on fire and Red badly wounded. "Red!" John said. "Who did this?" Will said as he approached the burning village. "Hey... John..." Red said. "No, you are one of my friends. You can do it, you will live." John said as tears flow down to his eyes. "John.. the phantoms.. you mus.. fig.. them..." Red said. Later he died from his wounds. Few days later, John went back in the destroyed Cyan Village, John saw Lim. "Hey!" Lim said. "You will pay for this, animal!" John said angrily. "Can you fight me, coward!" Lim said. "Do not call me a coward, Lim!" John replied. Lim immediately refused to fight with John. "Not now, but soon! Haha!" Lim said as he retreated and left a letter to John. "Come back here! You coward!" John angrily said and he picked the letter Lim left. "Meet me in the Order's Mountain! You must go here by yourself!" John said as he read the letter Lim left. "Only by yourself?" Will said. 'Yes, leader. I must face them." John said. "Wait, there are Phantoms now." Will added. "What is a phantom, leader?" John said. "Well, a phantom is manta-ray–like monster is a flying creature and they will hunt poeple who haven't slept for many days. It will swoop down in groups and bite your flesh. Be careful, John! We are counting on you!" Will said to John before John left away. Next time on Adventures of a Lifetime... "Hmm... A new, mighty foe is coming! Be ready!" Lim said to Pan and Ink Sac before the screen goes black. Category:Blog posts